Phone Bug
by kirami-tan
Summary: Life always throws the unexpected at us, but don't they always say "expect the unexpected"? Well, someone living inside Akashi Seijuro's phone was what he never expected. Ain't that just swell? Phone Bug 2014-2015, kirami-tan [originally posted in wattpad]
1. GLITCH 00

**Disclaimer:** **KnB respectively belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** **I only own the plot** **and the** **OC**

 **GLITCH** **00**

 _Do you want your phone to become faster and free of viruses?_ _Install this app now!_

 _[_ Don't _Allow | OK ]_

Akashi's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Just what is happening to his phone at the moment? First its notifications were malfunctioning, and now a random pop-up just appeared out of nowhere?

He sighed and rubbed his temples in irritation. He needed to get a new phone if this... _error_ keeps on happening.

He pressed the _Don't Allow_ button, but the pop-up still hasn't disappeared. He repeated his actions until he groaned in frustration, gaining the attention of his limo driver.

"Are you all right, Akashi-sama?" He asked.

Akashi nodded and replied, "Yes, thank you. Don't mind me."

His driver nodded, and proceeded to drive at a normal rate once his concentration was back on the road.

The red-head looked back at his phone, glaring at the damned pop-up. What the actual _hell_ was happening? Even _he_ didn't know what had occurred in his phone.

Sighing once more, he tapped _OK_ and in that moment, his phone had shut down.

He really wanted to hurl his phone at the wall.

Akashi placed his mobile device inside his pocket and decided to bring it to a repair shop the next morning since it was going to be Saturday tomorrow.

"Akashi-sama, we have arrived at Rakuzan."

The said teen went out of the limousine when tge driver had opened the door for him. "Thank you, Kazuya-san. Good work."

His driver bowed. "I shall be picking you up after basketball practice."

Akashi nodded and proceeded to walk into the prestigious school, preparing for another day full of disciplining, student council president work, and basketball practice.

 **||101BUG010||**

The red-headed basketball captain of Rakuzan entered his room clad in his basketball practice attire. He got his phone from his bag and scowled at it.

He sighed and tossed it onto his bed as he dressed up into his indoor wear, wanting to get a good night's rest after he would finish the god damned homeworks, a.k.a spawns of Satan.

He pulled out his textbook in Math and turned to the pages his teachers told them to answer.

Finishing the assignments, he stretched his arms out like a cat to relieve his muscles. He sighed and gathered his books and notebooks to put back inside his bag.

Once he was finished organizing his things, he suddenly heard a voice inside his room.

 _"Wow, I'm surprised that_ _for a boy you_ _don't have_ _any_ _porn in your phone!"_

* * *

 **Hiii haha so I was inspired by Kagerou Days somewhere along the story I ain't telling** **lol**

 **I'm hoping you would support this fanfiction bc I would really enjoy writing if I could see your feedbacks c:**

[initially posted in wattpad]

 **~Kirami**

 **01/02/15**

 **06/20/16**


	2. GLITCH 01

**GLITCH** **01**

 _"Wow, I'm surprised that_ _for a boy you_ _don't have_ _any_ _porn in your phone!"_

Akashi whipped his head towards the source of the voice. It was _from his phone._ How was that even possible? His phone had shut down during the morning. What was happening?

The red-head jogged over to his bed where he had thrown his phone and instantly took hold of it, examining it in the process. He turned on his phone, but he didn't even see or hear anything further.

He looked at the device weirdly. "How odd..." He mumbled.

 _"Hey,_ _don't call me odd!"_ The feminine voice spoke again from Akashi's phone which made his forehead crease a bit.

"What?"

A girl suddenly appeared on the screen of his phone, making him widen his eyes by a small fraction. She had a pout upon her lips as she gazed at the red-head. "Don't call me odd! I'm not weird at all."

Akashi blinked his eyes several times to process what was going on at the moment. "What are you?" He asked softly.

The girl removed the pout from her face and replaced it with a wide grin. "I'm Yumi," the girl said, adjusting her cat ear head band on top of her long pure white hair, "the pretty cyber girl inside your phone!"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "How conceited."

"You've only said a max of three words to me!" Yumi exclaimed, laughing afterwards. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She pointed to her headband, giggling.

Akashi's eye twitched at how irritating this _Yumi_ girl was talking to him. They just met and _that_ is how she treats him? "Fix the way you speak to me." He ordered.

Seeing the serious gaze of the intimidating captain ceased her laughter a bit. "Fine," she replied. " _Mister I-Got-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass._ " She mumbled her last statement quietly, making sure that Akashi wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately for her, Akashi seemed to hear her insult. "Who do you think you are to affront me like that?"

Yumi hummed and flew around his phone. "Just a cyber girl in your phone~"

Akashi poked her stomach, making her squeal.

"Oi! Don't do that!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Akashi smirked and repeated the action and began to "hold" her by the waist. He makes her move around the screen, making her struggle in the process.

When he held her a bit longer, a small black _x_ appeared next to her head, as well as the other apps.

 _So this might be away to delete this virus._ He thought, a smirk making its way across his lips.

Yumi widened her aqua eyes in fear. "Oh no, no, no, no! Don't you da-"

 _Delete_ _"_ ▒:̤̈Y▒ ̤̤̈̈U▒ ̤̤̈̈M▒ ̤̤̈̈Ï̤:▒ _"_

 _Deleting "_ ▒:̤̈Y▒ ̤̤̈̈U▒ ̤̤̈̈M▒ ̤̤̈̈Ï̤:▒ _" will also delete all of its data._

 _[ Delete | Cancel ]_

Akashi wondered why Yumi's name appeared all glitchy. Was she really a bug or a program?

Shrugging it off, he pressed _Delete_ without any hesitation. He didn't really care anyway, he just wanted his phone to be rid of the virus and to go to sleep already.

His wishes were fulfilled when he saw that he had successfully deleted _Yumi_ and now he was able to finally rest.

He tested his phone which was now running smoothly; no notifications randomly bursting up and no more Yumi.

Akashi breathed out a sigh in relief. "Finally." He muttered, placing his phone on the side table beside his bed. He buried himself under his covers and closed his hetero-chromatic eyes as he entered into a dreamless sleep.

 **||101BUG010||**

 _"Good morning,_ _Akashi-sama~"_

 _That damned_ _voice,_ Akashi thought as his mind went back to reality. _why is she back?_ _I deleted her from my phone._

He really wanted her to be rid of his phone. Even though he only met her last night, he already knew from the very start that she would get on his nerves 101-percent. She was like a virus, causing him pain. _Wait,_ Akashi thought, _she really is a bug._

"Oi, Akashi-sama! It's morning!" Yumi's voice echoed his large room, which irritated him.

Akashi turned to his right and faced his side table and took his phone in his hands. He saw Yumi browsing his notes, so he repeatedly tapped her head trying to cause her a bit of pain.

"Ouch!" The white haired girl exclaimed, clutching her head after Akashi was done giving her head aches. "That hurt, you know?"

"Of course I know." Akashi said. "That's why I'm doing it to you." He explained with a groggy voice, still a bit sleepy. "How did you know my name anyway?"

His voice sounded so sexy, it made Yumi blush a little bit. She shook her head and tried to concentrate. "I went through your information." She explained, earning a glare from Akashi.

"You don't have any authority to go through my information." He said, sitting up from his bed.

Yumi shrugged nonchalantly and smiled at Akashi. "It's inevitable, Akashi-sama. I already live in your phone." She explained while opening an app called _Temple_ _Run._ Her regularly pixelated legs became normal, revealing her black sneakers as she ran with the character. "Woah, I'm exercising!" She said while giggling. "Run, bitch, run!"

This resulted Akashi to raise an eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head, thinking how idiotic the aqua eyed girl was acting.

"Akashi-sama, swipe the screen!" Yumi exclaimed. When Akashi didn't do what she had said, the character dived right into the water while her legs became pixelated again. "Poor guy." She mumbled. "Oh well, at least he's got lots of lives. Too bad he'd have to repeat the same pains all over again."

"You're talking to yourself." Akashi remarked as Yumi exited the application.

Yumi chuckled softly. "Yeah, I tend to do that sometimes." She said, floating around Akashi's phone. "Ne, Akashi-sama, can we start over again?" She spoke, facing the said teen on the other side of the screen.

"Give me a valid reason to do so."

Yumi scratched the back of her head anxiously. "I felt like we got off the wrong foot yesterday, and, ugh," She sighed. "you didn't even hesitate to _"delete"_ me, so I just want to, you know, make amends with you, so hi," she held out a hand for a handshake, "I'm Yumi!" She said happily, waiting for him to shake her hand.

Akashi stared at her for a second, then sighed afterwards, his index finger touching her hand, shaking it slowly much to the girl's chagrin. "Akashi Seijuro."

Yumi's eyes brightened up chuldishly as she gave him a sparkling grin. "It's nice to be of your acquaintance, Akashi Seijuro-sama~"

 _Hm,_ _maybe_ _it's_ _not going to be_ _bad_ _at all if she's here._ Akashi thought to himself.

"Quick question, Akashi-sama. Are you perhaps gay? You don't have any porn on your phone, not even a trace of it."

Akashi face-palmed internally and turned off his phone. _I take that back._

* * *

 **Sorry for the boring chapter and sorry** **if** **nothing much has** **happened** **._. I'm trying** **so** **hard to insert some humor** **xD**

 **~Kirami**

 **01/03/15**

 **06/21/16 - on this site**


End file.
